User talk:Harmonex
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Harmonex page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 09:47, August 8, 2012 MooseJuice (talk) 16:51, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Cheese Lord (talk) 06:49, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Article Listing Do not update the Article Listing for someone else. Update it after 30 minutes of the page creation. What's the point of the rule if someone else updates the Article Listing. -- Evra the Kid (talk) 19:00, August 14, 2012 (UTC) It's okay. Sloshed had to tell me this recently too. -- Evra the Kid (talk) 19:05, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Just wantd to say thanks for adding memes to the categories for my creepypasta :) Thanks Thanks for adding memes to the categories of my creepypasta. I totally forgotDukeDark (talk) 06:22, August 16, 2012 (UTC)DukeDark Please refrain from using the "Weird" category. It's for admin use only. MooseJuice (talk) 17:56, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Old blogs DO NOT REVIVE OLD BLOG POSTS. MY BLOG YOU POSTED ON WAS FOUR FUCKING MONTHS OLD AND AN APRIL FOOL'S JOKE. Cheese Lord (talk) 22:09, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I don't despise or hate people. I hate their souls. WITH MADNESS AND RAGE! TEARING THROUGH THEIR HEARTS WITH A PASSION KNOWN TO FEW, I AM AN EMISSARY OF A VOID REBORN FROM A UNIVERSAL GRAVEYARD! So your creepypasta was based off of a true story? Could you tell me about it? SilenceOfMine (talk) 07:02, June 25, 2013 (UTC) I completely forgot that I wrote that. Debating whether or not I should just delete it since it's just so bad. Anyway, the story was written almost immediately after my friends and I found out about the Luna Games. It sparked a sudden interest in the MLP creepypastas, and the grimdark fanart associated with them. Some of the images seemed to have optical illusion effects (the gradient on the "creepy Applebloom" from LG1 is a good example), and my friend actually photoshopped an imagewith a similar effect and sent it to me. The "effect" in this case was that the character in the background was completely invisible when my monitor was tilted a certain way, so I didn't notice it until several minutes later when I sat up, which thoroughly startled me. This sparked a fun adventure of sneaking creepy images (usually of Pinkie Pie) into files that we sent between us. So when I say my story was "loosely based", I don't mean to say that my computer actually became haunted by the malevolent spirit of a cartoon pony, but she certainly showed up unexpectedly on a regular basis. Then I took the idea of a person other than the original creator of the series programming a game (the fan-made 5th in this case) and combined it with my pseudo-hauntings. Only I made it "real" in the story. So we have two sources of inspiration for it that are both true, while the finished product is a complete fabrication. Harmonex (talk) 02:24, July 5, 2013 (UTC)